The Secret Life of Kuroko Tetsuya: The (Straight) Boys Love Novelist!
by Jezmaiya
Summary: (AU) 'He threw him against the wall, his arms followed as they caged him in. He wasn't going to let his -' "Why do you write boys love again?" His editor interrupted, asking him for about the hundredth time. "There's a bigger target audience, more people more money, more money more milkshakes." Kuroko Tetsuya needs writing material, and who better than the Seirin basketball team!
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Turquoise Angel

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _The Secret Life of Kuroko Tetsuya: The (Straight) Boys Love Novelist:_**

 ** _By Jezmaiya_**

 ** _Author's Note: Don't ask me how, this idea wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down and I just had to share it. Enjoy! I do not own anything._**

 ** _Genre: High school, slice of life and humour_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Prologue_**

"I'm sorry, I don't feel the same way as you." My ears twitched at the soft spoken words from the yard below, my head snapped, as my eyes were drawn to the confession taking place three floors below me. It happened so fast, I ran as fast as my legs could take me.

"I see, is there someone else you like?" The girl asked, her eyes looking at him sadly. Poor girl had her heartbroken but she was still trying to stay strong. Poor guy, having to break her heart and now he was being cornered like that.

The male scratched his head, he looked away slightly embarrassed. "To tell you the truth... You're not exactly my type." **'** _ **Because I like** **boys.**_ **'** My thumbs moved quickly across the keyboard as I sat crouched, and leaned against the wall that looked out into the courtyard on the ground floor of Teiko Junior High. When I was satisfied with the scene I had written, I stood up and left with a small smile. 'Time to make my escape.' In the courtyard, Kise Ryouta politely bowed before he walked back to basketball practice. The part time model was popular amoungst the ladies, he was a great source of material to watch, or as Matsuki, my editor, would kindly say instead: 'stalk like a predator'. But I didn't care, research was research after all.

 **Boys love.**

It was a competitive field of writing, not many people dared to carry it out, but it was a thriving field that was gaining massive popularity inside and outside of Japan. Out of all the latest series of literacy novels written, it was the one that profited the most. Therefore, as an artist hoping to break out in the writing world, I had to hop onto that boys love ship. Sex be damned. Gender? Who cares, it was only the social identification profile you chose for yourself. I wasn't a fudanshi*, not even close to being one, but real world money was on the line, and this may be my way to establish myself in the publishing industry.

In one year, I had written my first major boy's love, aka Yaoi novel: _Evening Moonlight Tryst_ , it was a historical novel series between a Crown Prince and his forbidden love, his right hand man. During the story, the Crown Prince had been betrothed to the a Princess in a neighbouring country after he ascended the throne as Emperor. Who knew I'd get so inspired from walking past the Captain and Vice-captain of the Teiko Basketball Team. Seeing them lean down and speak, it was as if a scene was being drafted into my minds, I had stopped walking midway and began typing. A week later, the first novel was publish. I wasn't expecting much but the series had gone and won awards, this only encouraged me to write more boys love stories under my pen name: _Turquoise Angel_. Feminine, yes, but even men can be angels. Look at Castiel on Supernatural.

 ** _'He cornered the blonde male, a smirk on his lips. "So I heard you were confessed to today," he caged the teen. "Someone has been a very naughty boy. I'm going to have to pu-'_** "Have you decided where you're going for High School, Tetsuya?" I looked away from my laptop. My fingers poised in typing position. "I mean, it's a holiday and all (and I don't want to pressure you before a deadline), but you should have at least already decided by now."

I hadn't really thought much about it, initially I was intent on following the Teiko Basketball Team but they split up to different schools so it was pointless following them. Besides... Perhaps I had written too many novels based off them anyway... I needed new inspiration... Something fresh. "I applied for Seirin High," it was a new school but it was near to the editing office. Very convenient when I had a deadline due, I could simply camp out in Matsuki's office and go to school the next day. Obviously the expression on Matsuki's face revealed that he knew that too. "Don't worry, I won't make a mess." I assured him. Sure there were instant noodle cups around me, probably seven, and Maji milkshake cups too... But I've been working on this latest book for two days straight now, I had to complete it soon. It was my final novel based on two basketball idiots. Ironic, I know considering the people I was basing them off. Honestly, Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta had so much potential for material. It was such a shame that the two would be splitting up, but it's fine, at least Aomine would still have his childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki, with him. It was nice having a female involved in the mix, it added spice to the book and gave fans a person to hate.

"Hey Tetsuya," started Matsuki, dark pink haired man scratched his head. "Don't you think you've written too many boys love already?" He asked me.

I stared back at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well... When you were starting out, I kinda thought this idea was good (I didn't actually think you'd do it) but I kind of thought you'd stop after one series..." He admitted. "After all, the profits from _Evening Moonlight Tryst_ had been pretty huge." Eight awards, three attempted interviews and a complete manga serialisation. Obviously I rejected the interview. I would never reveal my identity to the public, sure I was pretty invisible and all, but even I wasn't content with social suicide.

"But Matsuki-sensei," my eyes seemed to gleam a little. "More books, more money. And with more money, I have more vanilla milkshakes." I gave him a thumbs up.

Matsuki sighed at that. "Are you sure you're not a Fudanshi?" He asked, his tone serious.

"Of course not." I bluntly replied, my focus turning back to my manual script.

Matsuki sighed and covered his face, "I can only hope that Kise Ryouta never finds out about the thirty-five novels based off him... That would be a messy law suit."

I chuckled softly, "Please, it was only seven series, that's not a lot." I assured him.

"Yeah, and you basically paired him off with loose variations of each Generation of the Miracle member. You even wrote a harem in one book for him and left it to the fans to decide." Matsuki deadpanned back at him.

Ah yes, the poll last year was a success. The response was overwhelming and a wonderful way to end that series. "I still can't believe that Akashi won." Personally I would prefer him with Aomine, Akashi was more aesthetic with Midorima or Murasakibara.

"I still can't believe you managed to spy on them so much during the last two years," said Matsuki. It was no secret that the Teiko Junior High Basketball Team, aka, The Generation of Miracles, as Matsuki constantly refers to them as, was gaining a lot of media attention. "They should have upped security."

"They did, I just never got notice." The advantages of being forgotten, it was a pain in when buying milkshakes, but a complete bliss when it came to gathering material. 'Seirin... let's hope you have some good material for me'.

.

.

.

Matsuki stared at me, an amused smirk on his lips, damn the man. "I'm surprised, Tetsuya, for once you're not overflowing with material. Regretting your choice of Seirin?" He inquired.

I sat slumped over at my desk, in the corner of his office. It was hopeless... That school. "It is too vanilla!" I stated frustratedly, but my face betrayed nothing, my voice impassive as ever.

Rindou, my assistant manga artist laughed from her desk. "Not enough action for you?" Unlike most days, the past week, since the beginning of High school had been rather peaceful for her. The second year was secretly happy that she didn't have to come to work to see a pile of manuscripts to draw art for. Unlike the manga serialisation, she did not actually draw the entire series but only a few selective scenes. Of course I provided her photographs of my material (shots of the Generation of Miracles) to refer too, with variation from the original.

"Boring... Seirin is boring." I slammed my fist against the table in annoyance.

This only earned a laugh from Matsuki and Rindou. "We know you're angry and all, but your expression isn't even changing!" Pointed out Rindou, who smirked. She looked very much like a cat whenever she grinned. "I know! Why don't you drop by the Basketball club, maybe you'll find some inspiration." She suggested.

As if, but then again... maybe I'd find something, I sighed. My legs dragged myself to the basketball court the next day, I guess there wasn't any harm in checking up on the team. Who knows, maybe Rindou was right. I could find some material here.

"Take your shirts off." My feet froze as I found myself walking into the gym. Jackpot. Yes, this was perfect. My phone came out within seconds as I began to type. A romance between an high schooler who was coaching the basketball and the captain of the team. Yes, I just needed to change the coach into a male. Why couldn't I have thought of this during middle school? My face froze as I recalled the Coach... 'Ah that's right, he was old.' They were all old, he couldn't see it happening... But this... He could envision this. 'Rindou was right... Only basketballers seem to give me good material, everyone else was too... Bland.' Now if only there was a way I could stay... 'I got it!'

"Alright, now -AHHHH!" The coach screamed as I stood before her, my eyes were still focused on my hand phone. "When did you get here?" She asked me.

"Hello," I greeted, finally putting my hand phone away. "I would like to apply for the role of manager."

"Huh?"

"Manager." I reaffirmed, I needed this role. I needed a way to collect material, if I got this job... I could see the Generation of Miracles again! Yes, my original boy love models.

"Do you have any experience?" Asked the Coach, she raised a brow at me.

Experience... Well I did observe the Generation of Miracles almost every weekday for the past two years, and I will admit that I followed Momoi and Aomine around secretly when I was writing, _My Childhood Love: The Forbidden_. "Yes," I bent the truth. "I do."

The coach was silent for moment before nodding, "Alright then, fill up this form and I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." I nodded, taking the form before I left. My feet ran as fast as they could carry themselves as I arrived at Matsuki's office building , I immediately made my way to the ninth floor where his office was. Bursting through the door, I tossed my bag onto the side as I threw my laptop open.

"Woah, calm down, Tetsuya!" Exclaimed Matsuki, the man had been reading through a contract when I came barging through. "Did something big happen?"

"I joined the basketball team." I said through quick breaths, my eyes never left the screen as my fingers kept moving. ** _'He scanned their line of players before him, assessing their worth.'_**

"Huh? You actually took Rindou's advice?" Inquired Matsuki.

"Yes and it's the best thing that's happened so far."

"... Is it still Fudanshi?"

"Yes." I turned to look at him, my eyes were practically twinkling. "I have my way into the basketball circuit, Matsuki-Sensei, I can see them again."

Matsuki sighed, the man placed his reading glasses in his desk. "And what happens if they discover who you really are, Tetsuya? What will you do?"

"They won't find out." I hoped.

* * *

*Fudanshi: A guy who is into Boys love, basically a male Fujoshi.

 **Anyway, reviews are welcome as always! I hope you all liked the chapter, see you next time! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Problem with Fujoshi Fans

_._

 _._

 _._

 _The Secret Life of Kuroko Tetsuya: The (Straight) Boy's Love Novelist_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I own nothing, but thank you for the support and positive love._

 _._

 ** _1._** ** _Please_** _**Teach Me More**_ **- Turquoise Angel**

 **2.** _ **Evening Midnight Tryst, (reprint)**_ **- Turquoise Angel**

I hummed a light tone to myself as I checked the ranking of my latest novel. This was good, there seemed to be a good reception for the new book. Of course there would be, it was basically a teacher x student novel, but the 'teacher' was technically a student, so it wasn't that cringe for the reading audience to handle, especially since it wasn't an old man but a handsome Ikemen classmate. The age gap was acceptable, but the fact that it was between a coach and the captain, two young conflicted males, it still held that forbidden aspect BL fans desperately craved. Ah it's so satisfying to know that money was flowing through my bank account. _Evening Midnight Tryst_ still seemed to be going strong at rank 2#, that was nice. Hmmm... My fingers scrolled down where Rindou's accompanying art work for the novels should have been uploaded and published beside the stories.

Huh... What's this?

' **NO IMAGE AVAILABLE** '

That. LITTLE. **WITCH**.

A dark aura followed me as I ran to Matsuki's office the moment school was over, "RINDOU!" I slammed the door to the grown man's office open. Matsuki jumped in his seat, his hand gripped tightly into the edges of his newspaper, his long dark hair was tied into a small ponytail as he looked at me from behind his rectangle reading glasses. "Where is she?" I frowned as I stared at her empty desk, all the work she was meant to have completed for me yesterday was still piled up there untouched. That little witch... How dare she not do her work?! She knew how important it was for newly released novels to have accompanying drawings, it was the aesthetic visuals that enhanced the graphics of my writing that drove fandom ships! Out off all the times to slack, it had to be now? Right after I released my first novel since my hiatus? My hands were gripping at my hair now, my expression was still impassive, but I could feel my skin paling in colour from the situation.

"She hasn't been here since two days ago, Tetsuya," replied Matsuki, who was busy taking photographs on his phone. "Maybe she got caught up with her schoolwork, she is studying at an all-girls boarding school after all. Maybe she got caught returning after hours? Who knows, they are a strict school when it comes to curfew."

That's true, she does go to an all-girl's school. Still, it's no excuse. "Why don't you just write a letter to the school that Rindou needs to be present here everyday for her job then?" I deadpanned at him.

That seemed to draw a colourful reaction from Matsuki, the man put everything down at threw his hands up in the air. "Hell no! That school is a whole different level of female trouble. There's no way in hell that I'm getting involved with that administration." He exclaimed.

"Just pick her up then." I told him. "Or sneak her out."

"Tetsuya, their security team have women who train with the Navy Seals, I don't have a death wish. I'm not even married yet." He explained.

I stared at him, "You're a terrible editor, Matsuki-Sensei... While other editors and publishing companies out there are competing to manage my work and help me thrive, you cannot even drive a hit and run car to pick up a co-worker."

Matsuki sweat dropped, "You make it sound like we're going to murder Rindou, not rescue her."

"Same thing..." I told him, she was dead either way to me.

"I'M HERE!" The door behind me slammed open as Rindou came tumbling through the door, she rushed past me before dropping her bag down by her desk. "Wow, I have a lot of work!" She exclaimed.

My hand reached out and grabbed her shoulders, clutching it tightly as I glared at her. "You..."

Rindou didn't react, "Damn Tetsuya, you look like that chick from The Ring right now." She smiled, ruffling my hair.

I swatted her hand away before gripping her shoulder even more tightly, "Then I'll make sure to lock you up in a well like that chick from The Ring because you haven't completed the visual companions to my novels." I warned her, forcing her into her chair. "I don't pay you to slack." I growled, not that my threats ever have an affect on these two.

Rindou pouted and threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Well I'm sorry I got caught sneaking out okay! It's not like you live locked up in a castle half the time!" She complained. "Besides, I only went out to get a BL Daily magazine to show you something!" Exclaimed Rindou, she began rummaging through her bag.

"Well who asked you to get caught sneaking out to buy a physical copy when you can just search it up online." I showed her the app on my handphone, it displayed all the rankings for the best BL novels currently and their standings in the publishing world. As an author, this app was a necessity for me to monitor my progress.

"Yeah, but that only shows you ranks. The actual magazine has real content, anyway, one of my friends was telling me about a petition that hardcore Fujoshi fans were campaigning for, it's apparently had something to do with a new cover for one of your new books." She told me.

I raised a brow, new cover? My eyes met with Matsuki's who simply shrugged, even he didn't know. I left all my covers to Rindou to draw, it's either that, or I left them a plain single colour. "I don't have plans for a new cover..." I informed her.

"Yeah, well I know that," huffed Rindou. "Frankly, I'd be insulted if my work isn't the cover, but apparently some of your hardcore fujoshi fans, the Fujoshi Angels," she snickered at the label, yes... My fans were labelled: **Fujoshi Angels** , the cult following of Japan's best BL author of 2016, according to ' _Same Love_ ' Magazine, Turquoise Angel (me). "Have started fantasising that Kise Ryouta is the real life version of Ikemen High school basketballer Hiro Wasabe, and they've started petition for him to model for the live cover of _Scandalous Afterschool Love Affair_." She showed us the article.

Silence seemed to engulf me and Matsuki for a moment before the older man placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'll call the lawyer to get ready in case Kise Ryouta comes to sue us for image defamation." He patted my back. Oh dear... Fangirls were insane, and incredibly demanding...

But it was ironic... Since I 'loosely' based Hiro Wasabe after Kise Ryouta... Hiro Wasabe, basketballer chasing after his idol who encouraged him to join the basketball club, a Senpai that teases and bullies him... Aka Aomine Daiki... "I just published the final novel last week."

"Fangirls work fast, Fujoshi fangirls work even faster." Commented Matsuki. "But I doubt that it'll really make any impact."

Rindou shrugged, "I don't know, the Fujoshi Angels are pretty scary..." She admitted. "Look at the BL ranking for best fandom, your Angels are up there at the very top. They practically dominate the fandom world, Tetsuya, you should be proud."

"More like scared, they nearly burnt the showroom down last winter when he refused to make a live interview." Inputted Matsuki. That was true too. Luckily for me, Matsuki had made sure to protect me and my identity, if he didn't, I could sue him for mismanaging.

I sighed, sometimes being a popular and in demand author was not so fun. "We'll just have to ignore them for now, they haven't seem to be so successful but Matsuki-sensei," the man perked up the mention of his name. "Can you try and get the petition out of the window, release a statement saying that to have a live cover would be an insult to my artist and my vision for my books." Rindou nodded, Matsuki nodded as well as he reached for the phone on his desk. "Rindou, please be reminded that it's because you didn't submit the drawings that they went rabid." My hand clasped Rindou's head tightly.

"Okay okay! I'll do it now." Rindou huffed as she turned to her desk, with a pencil in hand, her eyes flipped through the pile of drawing drawing requirements. "Got it." She whispered, pulling out a clean sheet of white paper, she started drawing her masterpiece. Rindou wasn't just good, she was amazing when it came to producing visuals. She was fast as well, her hands moved flawlessly, making not a single mistake. Within a few seconds later, she was done with the first. She scanned it, and then started the process again to draw the next piece of work. "You're such a rude kouhai, Tetsuya." Murmured Rindou.

My eyes looked away from her computer screen as I resized the image for her before uploading it to the BL app. "Well this kouhai happens to be your boss." I deadpanned. "Remember whose paying your money."

"Yeah, and remember the actual adult who manages all your money." Called out Matsuki, he was off the phone. "Alright, the publishing company will release the statement tomorrow." He told me.

I nodded, "Thank you, Matsuki-sensei."

Matsuki stared at me seriously, "Tetsuya," he started.

"Yes,"

"Stop writing Yaoi stories, it might reduce the amount of law suits coming out way."

"We will be cursed by the Angels from Fujoshi heaven then..." My eyes met his. "Matsuki-sensei, we're in this too deep to leave now."

The man sighed, "I know," he took his reading glasses off and clutched them tightly. "We should have just stopped after that harem book!"

A buzz from my phone alerted me that somebody was calling me, "Hello." I answered in my monotone voice.

"Kuroko! Where are you? What happened to your role as manager!?" Exclaimed the angered voice of one Riko Aida.

"What do you mean?" I did my job as manager didn't I? I set the towels and refreshments for the team before I ran here. Why was she complaining so much?

 _"Must be on her period."_ Teased Rindou. I shoved her away from the speaker.

 **"WHAT WAS THAT?"** Riko's screech could be heard from the other line.

"That comment was simply a girl passing by with her friend." I lied, I sent a pouted glare at Rindou who simply giggled. I pointed at her pile of unfinished work, signalling her to complete it. "What do you need, Coach?" I asked her.

"Meet me outside Seirin, we're going to pay a visit to Kaijo High to set up a practice match." Kaijo. We're going to Kaijo High, to set up a practice basketball match. Kise Ryouta played for Kaijo High... Material... Kise Ryouta + New character material! There could be new ships for Hiro Wasabe!

"His eyes are sparkling~" I heard Rindou whisper to Matsuki, the man swore.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." I told her before hanging up.

Rindou stretched her arms, she was done and everything was uploaded. "What did the Coach want?" She asked.

"We're going to Kaijo High to set up a practice match." I told her. I put my phone back into my bag, I wonder if I have space... "Matsuki-sensei, give me the video camera." My eyes were sparkling now as I stared at him, he flinched and shook his head.

"No way you Fudanshi!"

.

.

.

Kaijo was further than I expected, sitting in a train ride under the scrutinising gaze of hell coach Riko Aida was not desirable at all. "Hey, Kuroko... Do you ever want to go on the court to play?" She asked me.

"No," I deadpanned. "I like observing the game and supporting the players, but I refuse to take part of any action on and off the court." She raised her brow at my bluntness.

Riko nodded, "Okay..." Silence relapsed. It was just awkward. "So why do you like basketball?"

Well... it's actually because basketball has the most spectacular models for my crazy Fujoshi fangirls to eat alive and ship, stimulating fandom wars and online fights. Not to mention the mass production of manga and merchandise that comes along with each story, and it's super fun for me as an author to put them in the most torturous situations, break their hearts and make them cry for once in their manly lives... As if I'd tell her that. "It's fun."

It was a long and uneventful journey, I can confirm that Riko Aida simply finds me boring now. Perfect.

When we finally arrived at Kaijo, it took us a while to find the gym. This school was huge, and of course, Riko had forgotten I existed as she met up with the coach. The moment he spotted us, he ushered her into his office. So he was trying to move us away from watching extra practice. Well too bad he never noticed me, perfect. As I oversaw the practice, I took out the video camera that I had practically stolen from Matsuki and began to record. Their form was strong, much more than Seirin... But that's to be expected, they were a national level team. "Kasamatsu!" A pretty boy cried out as he passed the ball in a guy who needed to introduce his eyebrows to a razor. From the way he was leading in court, it's safe to assume that he's the captain. 'But those knee socks... More appropriate for a female lead in a shoujo manga... And those eyebrows, Rindou would have a field day colouring those in.' I couldn't help but observe before I turned the camera to record the rest of the scene.

"Pass it here!" A incredibly loud rebounded exclaimed. Someone needed to introduce his eyebrows to a razor too... Or threading... "Yes!" He exclaimed after successfully rebounding the ball. What an interesting team Kise had found, the only question now is... Where the hell is my main reason for enduring a long silent train ride with the demon coach of hell... Where was Kise? He must have skipped practice, tsk. Typical of prodigies.

"Where oh where are all my fair maidens?" 'But of course I don't really care about them, I'm just saying it because I have the hots for my captain.' I dubbed over the pretty boy's cry for females. He seemed like an interesting character to write about. Playboy on the outside, sucker for his Senpai on the outside... I paused for a moment in my typing as I rested my phone against my chin for a moment, 'Didn't I write a similar book like that though?' It sounds a bit like, _Notice Me_... I wrote it after watching how the Teiko Basketballers cried when their Captain, Nijimura-Senpai graduated. Of course the stars were Nijimura-Senpai and Akashi, who else could relate to that storyline more than those two. I sighed as I put my phone away, it wasn't working. The inspiration wasn't hitting me enough. This team was decent, but I was lacking inspiration. I put my video camera away, I'll look back at the video another time. Maybe when I need game play reference. Time to return Coach, she was skipping outside when I caught up to her. I think she forgot that I came here with her... "Coach..." she screamed.

"Eh! Kuroko!? You came?"

I nodded, "Yes, you threatened me in a phone call to." I lightly reminded her. "How was the meeting?"

At that, Riko's eyes sparkled, "We have a match against Kise Ryouta."

Now my eyes were sparkling back at her, "What do you need me to do as manager?"

"If only there was some way I could have seen them practice." Sighed Riko.

I took out my video camera, my eyes still sparkling. "You can," Riko placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a thumbs up. "I'll send you the video tonight."

* * *

Notes:

The titles in Italics are basically the BL books Kuroko has already published, but that should be obvious.

Anyways, reviews are always welcomed! I think I'll try and update every Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3: The Psychology of Basketheads

_._

 _._

 _._

 _The Secret Life of Kuroko Tetsuya: The (Straight) Boy's Love Novelist_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I own nothing but my crazy imagination._

"Oh so this is Hiro's new team..." Comment Rindou, the video I took of Kaijo yesterday was playing on Matsuki's office desktop. "They seem, well, normal." She commented. "Pretty vanilla." She sighed.

I nodded in agreement, "They're quite average, not really screaming Yaoi at me." I admitted.

Rindou nodded, "I know what you mean, everything seems super manly, which is great and all since they're technically supposed to be masculine." She sighed. "But..."

"They're boring." I deadpanned, Rindou nodded. "They have character but... Maybe as side characters." I rested my hand under my chin.

Rindou's eyes brightened, "I got it! Make one a crossdresser!" She squealed, grabbing my shoulders and shaking it.

Cross dressing... A male cross dressing... That would be unlikely in the basketball field... I'm sorry Rindou, but no muscular man can succeed at such a task. "..." My lips didn't move, instead, I simply shook my head in silent disapproval. I aim to make my fans lust after these characters, not puke in horror or revolt... I don't think I'll be willing to implant that visual into their innocent minds.

"But it's unique!" She protested. I still shook my head. "Fine," Sighed Rindou as she crossed her arms and leaned back in Matsuki's chair. The silence didn't last long, it never did since it was Rindou we're talking about. "Hey, I know! If we want to get into the minds of basketballers, we should be basketballers!" She told me before grinning. She got up in her seat as she grabbed her backpack and pulled out a basketball, thrusting it out towards my face. "Let's go play!" She said enthusiastically with glee.

"No."

... Why?

We stood outside in the court nearby Matsuki's office, it was empty. Of course it would be... It was around 9pm on a weeknight, most people would be home by now... Actually... Rindou should have gone back now but I don't think she cared. Tsk, no wonder she gets caught easily when she attempts to break curfew. She didn't think things through well enough.

"Alley loop!" Rindou yelled, shoving the ball forward. It hit the back board, snicker. It landed back in her hands. "Go in!" She threw it again, smack. Same result... Rindou dropped the basketball and turned to me smiling, "Let's start warming up."

"Someone must have definitely dropped you on the head as a child because I'm quite sure you have the order of things wrong." I informed her bluntly.

Rindou's smile didn't flatter, "I said, let's warm up!" She grabbed my arm and before I knew it we were running laps around the court... At least that was the plan before we stopped halfway. "I forgot how unfit writers and artist were." She whined, her hands rested on her knee caps as we were doubled over on the ground.

I didn't quite agree, "I think it's just us, Rindou." I managed to squeeze a few words in. She nodded as she crawled into a ball and rested against the court's fence wall. We sucked. Spotting the basketball, I picked it up. Hmmm... I looked at the hoop, and aimed...

Nothing. It didn't even reach the hoop.

"HAHAHA!" Rindou burst out in a fit of laughter. A deeper voice laughed behind her from behind the fence as Matsuki stood with his face pressed to the fence, his hands clutching the wires tightly.

"For someone whose always writing game play, you suck, Tetsuya!" He yelled at me. He looked dapperly dressed, more than usual at least.

I frowned, "Says the man who clearly failed another marriage interview!"

That got him, it always did. "Shut up!" He snapped as he marched into the court in his formally dressed clothes, he really went all out in his stripped pin grey suit. "I'll show you how to play basketball." He grumbled, tossing his blazer onto Rindou (the girl protested). He caught the ball I tossed him, dribbling it for a while before he dashed to the hoop and smashed it in one powerful dunk.

"Wow~" Rindou and I said. "You must have been rejected super badly this time at your arranged marriage meeting."

That set him off even more. "Oh shut up! You both don't understand the pains of an adult!" He snapped, running his hand through his styled hair. Matsuki was a fairly handsome young man, but he could never seem to find himself a girlfriend, which is why he had started attending the oddest things, the latest being arranged marriage meetings. Unfortunately... Something always seemed to go wrong in these meetings. Very wrong. "All I want is to find a nice woman, get married and have a nice family." He muttered softly to himself. Well life doesn't always work out...

Oh, that's right... "Foul." I deadpanned, my finger pointed sharply at his feet. "You practically travelled all the way up to the court." I told him.

Matsuki tsked, "I'd like to see you do better," he bounced the ball back to me.

"I want to play!" Rindou practically wedged herself between us as she speared the ball away from my palm, she took a defensive stance as she dribbled the ball in front of Matsuki. She attempted to drive past him but the man clearly had an advantage, she smirked, tossing the ball over his shoulder to the left.

"Where the hell are you throwing?" Exclaimed Matsuki as Rindou moved to his right, he clearly forgot I was there. I swiped at the ball, passing it to Rindou who caught it with ease before she moved towards the hoop. "Shit! I forgot you were there, Tetsuya." Matsuki didn't bother to block her as the ball managed to at least pass through the net this time.

Rindou smiled and gave me a thumbs up, "Nice job, Tetsuya!" She told me.

There was the sound of bags dropping as we turned to see Riko standing by the fence, she was still in her school uniform, but had dropped a bag of snacks from the local mart nearby. She must have been on her way home from late practice (which I was supposed to have attended). "Kuroko," she exclaimed. "You have to play at the practice match!"

"Huh?"

"You'll be our trump card!"

"I decline." I bowed at her.

She made her way into the basketball court, completely disregarding the presence of Rindou and Matsuki as she focused on me. "But you could help us win against Kaijo!"

"Coach, look at my stats..." I said, she seemed to listen to me because her face distorted and paled, she couldn't hold herself back from cringing at what I can assume was my incredibly low statistics. "I don't play basketball, or even exercise... There's no way I could reach national level in time. It's impossible." I deadpanned to her.

Riko sighed and nodded, "True." She muttered. "Alright, I'm sorry for interrupting... Whatever this is..." Her brown eyes darted to where Rindou stood, her foot on the basketball while Matsuki scowled at his phone, his hand in his pocket.

"It's fine." I told her as Riko left the court.

Her phone rang, "Huh? You want to come over to house to train some more? Are you insane, Hyuuga?" My ears twitched at the phone call, what was this?

 _ **"You know, if you wanted to see me in private, you could have just told me after practice." He stared at the male before him, he leaned his body against the frame of his open door. It was late, but that clearly didn't stop a certain someone from calling him out here. Well, it wasn't like he was going to deny him anyway. He never did in the past.**_

 _ **The teen before him shook his head, "I'm sorry, I just had to see you." His hands clenched tightly in his pocket, he didn't dare meet his classmate's eyes. "There was something that I had to confirm." He muttered.**_

 _ **Ren smirked, he cupped Jiochirou's cheeks and leaned closer to him teasingly. He loved to trouble his childhood friend, it always drew out the cutest reactions from him. As if he'll ever admit it to him. "And you couldn't have told me during practice?" He smirked as the teen began to squirm. 'Too cute.'**_

 _ **His cheeks were burning now, "There were other people." He still didn't meet his gaze.**_

 _ **Ren frowned, "Look at me." He whispered.**_

 _ **"No,"**_

 _ **"Look at me." He pressed their forehead's together. "Anything." He told him. "You can tell me anything, don't forget that."**_

 _ **'But I can't tell you...' His friend muttered silently. 'I could never tell you that 'I love you'... because you already have a girlfriend.'**_

My fingers finished typing as I ended the latest chapter. That was satisfying to type. "That seems like a good place to end it."

"You gave Coach a girlfriend?" Rindou exclaimed from over my shoulder, her eyes twinkling. "That's just cruel on Jiochirou." She commented.

I nodded silently, "Everything will eventually come together." I assured her. "It'll just give fans something to look forward to." Look forward to, more like rage over... Especially when there was an enemy that dared to interfere with their OTPs.

"Like how you were so pissed about the latest chapter of Kuroshitsuji*." Teased Rindou.

I scowled as I recalled, "Don't you have to get back to school?" I asked her.

Rindou shook her head, she patted the sleeping bag beneath her. "Nope, gonna sleep in the office tonight. I'll have to finish the art for the novel since you're publishing the next book soon right?" I nodded. "Yep, I'll just stay here since it's too late to go home anyway." I glanced at the clock, she was right. It was almost midnight, Matsuki had abandoned us to return to his bachelor apartment, probably to drink away his sorrows. She was right, it was too late to go home now. I found myself staying over in the office that night, contemplating the practice match with Kaijou tomorrow. 'I should charge the camera...'

.

.

.

I found myself humming a light tune as I set up the camera. I checked the angle, yeah, that looked good. Checking my phone, I glanced at the message from Rindou: 'Live stream is good!' Yes, not only was I recording this, I was live streaming it to the office so that they could record a copy for research.

"Wow, you're really dedicated to this, Kuroko." Mused Riko.

"Yes," I found myself answering. "I am."

Riko smiled, "I'm happy to know that we got such a dedicated manager." Yeah, let's go with that. I nodded in agreement as I placed the folded towels down on the bench for the players when they finished their first quarter. Things hadn't gotten off to a smooth start, first of all: they had gotten lost. Nobody had bothered to come and bring them to the gym, delaying the match. The team wasn't playing in the gym that Riko and I had initially visited, nope, it was a bigger and fancier one. Secondly, they did not deem Seirin important enough to play that they were only using half court, without Kise Ryouta. They benched the blonde, THEY DARED BENCH THE ONLY PERSON WHO I CAME TO OBSERVE. Needless to say, after Kagami's dunk, one that inspired a very interesting line for my next book, they took us seriously. The game proceeded but currently, Seirin was behind. It was to be expected after all, Kaijo was no joke. They were formidable all on their own. Riko looked worried, "This is bad... The pace is too fast..." She muttered.

I glanced up from my phone where I had begun taking notes of the gym's surroundings, hey, you can't blame an author for note-taking, research was essential for when describing a scene. "Maybe they should try changing the pace." I told her offhandedly.

Dunk! Kise had scored. There was squeal of fan screams that followed from the Kaijo observers above the gym, as usual, the blonde smiled and waved. He was popular, as always. He always had his own fan groups around.

It must have been a normal thing in Kaijo, one that was very annoying as his captain, Kasamatsu, scowled before running towards him, the man leaped. _**He reached out and cupped Hiro's face, turning the blonde's attention entirely onto him. Gold eyes met cool grey ones. He stared up at him with a serious gaze, "Hey, don't you dare think about looking at anyone else but me." He told him with that authoritative tone he normally used during practices, but this time, it was different somehow. With that, he released the blonde's flushed cheeks and walked away wordlessly.** __**What had just happened?**_

This was it! I had found my new pairing, I could finally launch a sequel to _Scandalous_ _Afterschool Love Affair_! Kise x Kasamatsu VS Kise x Aomine! My fingers were typing as I took down notes of what had just occurred. Well, Kasamatsu hadn't done what I had written, nope, the man had instead kicked the blonde to curb. I think I'll write in him into the series as a tsundere, that would make him the second tsundere character in my writing works. I nodded to myself satisfied with my findings just as coach called for a break. "Kuroko," I turned to her, she was clasping her palms together as she looked at me with an attempted puppy dog look. "Please go into the game! I'm begging you."

"Huh?" Everyone has exclaimed.

"No..." I wordlessly replied.

Break was over... And I was standing in the middle of the court in a Seirin Number 11# uniform that Riko had secretly prepared. I gave a stink eye glare from my position as the game was soon to resume, dammit. That woman was persistent.

"Seirin, where is your last player?" The referee asked, looking around.

I sighed, of course this would happen. It always happens. "I'm standing right here." I said, my hand was raised in front of him. At that moment, everyone screamed and jumped back.

"Holy crap! I didn't see him!"

"That was scary."

"What is he? A ghost."

Rindou and Matsuki must be loving this, from the corner of my eye, I spotted my phone practically blowing up from text messages. Damn them, they were going to love watching me mess up. "Ah alright..." With that, the match resumed. I stood for a moment, observing the scene before me. The pace had resumed that high paced speed it was just now, I sighed. I really didn't know what Coach had expected me to do to slow down the pace, besides, I hadn't played basketball in years, since I was in primary school. Instinctually, I watched as Kaijo's captain, my latest vict- book model dribble past me, Izuki-Senpai on his tail, Kagami was open. My hands moved fast as I speared the ball away from the offensive point guard and slammed the ball into Kagami's free hands, the teen was stunned, his red eyes widening before he reacted and scored. Yeah, I could just do that. This seemed to work well for me.

Game on, Kaijo.

* * *

* **The latest chapter made me cry and rage so much. I just cannot. I'm so done, I think I'll stop reading the manga until it's officially completed. My heart cannot take anymore.**

 **Anyway, reviews are always welcomed! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: INSPIRATION! IT'S EVERYWHERE!

_._

 _._

 _._

 _The Secret Life of Kuroko Tetsuya: The (Straight) Boy's Love Novelist_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _Interview with Turquoise Angel-Sama_**

 ** _Hello everyone~ it's our proud honour to introduce the legendary BL Queen, Turquoise Angel-Sama, who was kind enough to talk to us online on LIMA* and answer our questions! ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────_**

 ** _Q: Hello! We're so excited to finally talk to you (even if it's not in person). Anyway, are you ever going to have a live interview? ^o^_**

 ** _A: I'm afraid not (_), I'm really shy and I don't really want to reveal my identity just yet._**

 ** _Q: But you're the number 1# ranked BL author in Japan right now? You have one of the strongest fandoms out there, don't you think your fans deserve to see your face? T^T (This fan included)._**

 ** _A: I know, and I love you all so much but I don't think I'll do one anytime soon. ( T_T)＼(^-^ ) I'm really busy you know._**

 ** _Q: Yeah, we know. You've been on a roll since your summer hiatus with the publication of Please Teach Me More and the surprise sequel to Scandalous AfterSchool Love Affair! Other than these two, are there any other books that the Fujoshi Angels can look forward to? (^O^)_**

 ** _A: It's a secret. （＾ν＾）_**

 ** _Q: Awww, okay. T^T Well, one question that I think everyone has been dying to ask is: Is Hiro Wasabe based off Zunon Boy teen model, Kise Ryouta? I mean, they're both blonde part time models who play basketball, so are they the same person? （；￣ェ￣）*intense suspense*_**

 ** _A: ⊂((・⊥・))⊃ Well I'm not surprised to see this question come up, but no. Hiro Wasabe is not based off Kise Ryouta, at all. To be honest, I didn't really realise how similar they were until my editor brought up that petition in your past publication._**

 ** _Q: Oh that's right! Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）There was petition going around from the Fujoshi Angels to have Kise Ryouta model a live action cover for Scandalous Afterschool Love Affair, how did you feel?_**

 ** _A: Well, it surprised me at first because it was the first time I had heard of Kise Ryouta. ( ﾟдﾟ) And then it kind of worried me because I love my fans, and I really didn't want to bother Mr. Kise since he doesn't have any involvement in my work at all, so I didn't want to cause him any trouble you know? (つД`)ノ I write these novels for my fans to love them, not to bother people, so I was really scared._**

 ** _Q: ！(◎_◎;) Oh dear, I'm sure your fans didn't mean to trouble you, that's why you released the statement the next day right?_**

 ** _A: I know they meant no harm, and yeah, I had to release the statement to protect my books. 。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。_**

 ** _Q: I know what you mean. 。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。Anyway, let's talk about something else! So, is there any information you can release to your fans so that they know more about you? ( ^ω^ )_**

 ** _A: Nope, sorry. （^人^）My lips are sealed!_**

 ** _Q: Awww alright then. So is there anything else you want to tell your fans out there to look out for? (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ_**

 ** _A: Well... I'll be doing a giveaway with my an autograph copy of my newest novel, and some original drawings! （＾◇＾）So you can look forward to that!_**

"I am not doing a giveaway," I firmly told Matsuki, my hands clasping my phone as I read over 'my' so called hyped interview. "Also, you suck as a being a female teenager." I told him. "Also... how the hell did we come to the conclusion that I'm female... Last time I checked, my gender was a mystery that was never confirmed to the public." My eyes narrowed, my lips formed a thin line, but my overall facial expression did not change.

Rindou nodded from beside me, she clutched a folder of all her drawings since I've started writing. "I don't want to give my drawings away!" She whined.

It was clear to say that we were both pissed at the interview given to 'Same Love' magazine, under Matsuki's discretion. The man, on the other hand, looked pretty damn pleased with himself as he leaned back in his office chair. "Hey, your fans were getting restless," he told me with a pointed look. "This whole managing the basketball team is taking a lot of writing time out of your life, you haven't been able to produce as many books as you used to when you were in Teiko." That was true.

I sighed, "It's not as easy as it was. I keep running through the same scenarios and I can't help but wonder if I've written that storyline before, and every time I check, I have." I deadpanned. I hated to admit it, but Matsuki was right. The giveaway was enough to satisfy those hungry fandom needs until I'd be able to recover and produce three books a month, like I used too. "Which book are we using for the giveaway, Matsuki-sensei?"

"You're writing a Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki _Scandalous Afterschool Love Affair_ sequel right?" Asked Matsuki, referring to the sequel one-shot book I had planned during the Kaijo game.

My head nodded, "Yes, it's the one where Kise moves to a new school, and Kasamatsu-Senpai comes in as a new character to rival Aomine's..."

Matsuki nodded, "Yep. We'll be using that one."

"But I haven't finished the manuscript for it yet..."

Matsuki smiled at me, "You have two weeks before we announce a winner for the giveaway." He gave me a thumbs up, his smile never fading away. "You better get writing, Tetsuya. Also, you might want to work on the next book for that coach/captain series of yours, your fans have been overusing the fan feedback page to request for a unnamed girlfriend's death." He then turned his attention to Rindou, "Now you..."

I slumped back in my writing desk as I looked over the notes I had clipped to the backboard of my desk. Ever since the Kaijo game two days ago, things have been a bit busy around the office. First of all, there was that interview that I would have participated in the next day after the game if a certain eccentric blonde model hadn't accidentally gave me a mild concussion, not to mention, there was the fact that we had miraculously won, leading the team and Coach to drag me to some sort of minor celebration at a steak house. Needless to say, I have been separated from this working desk for far too long, and I am incredibly behind on my work. "Right," I nodded to myself as I took out my phone and flipped to my notes. I better get writing, that giveaway was important!

CRASH! "BUT I DON'T WANT TO!"

"JUST GIVE THEM A DRAWING DAMMIT!"

... Sighs

.

.

.

It was the 27th of the month, my giveaway deadline was in a week, and I had finally finished writing the storyline to that sequel book, now entitled: _Trouble In Paradise_. I should have got Rindou to draw Kise Ryouta on a stranded island as a gag cover for the book. Crocodile tears everywhere. It would sell. Now... I just needed to write the actual content of the book, it wouldn't take so long. Give or take, approximately two sleepless nights and three days of absences from school. I think Coach wouldn't mind that, I have been a pretty decent manager for the team so far. My teachers, they wouldn't notice. I'll just sneak into the staff lounge and change my attendance record another day, just like I did in Teiko. Now, on the other hand, how the hell am I going to get Ren and Joichirou together... The fan feedback page was overflowing with requests to fix the latest book.

My mind wandered as I found myself absentmindedly walking to the rooftop. "Oh, Kuroko!" A voice said. I turned to see Riko and Hyuuga there, together, on the rooftop... At lunch time. Yes, this could work... I just needed to blur out the other second years in the background, they were irrelevant.

"Domo," I greeted, bowing my head politely as my fingers typed. I have developed a skill of typing while looking upwards.

 ** _They leaned back against the floor, their eyes staring up at the clouds. It was nice, just the two of them. It was wonderful to spend time with the person you knew you were destined to be with._**

"Why are all the senpais here?" I asked, to continue a conversation.

Koganei looked at Coach, "Hey, isn't Kuroko considered a first year too? So shouldn't we ask him to go fetch us some bread too?" With that, the second years proceeded to explain to me about some sort of special bread at Seirin. I looked down at the chaotic scene... So that was what was making all the noise below us... I hated to admit it, but Kagami looked as though he was throwing himself into a wave of Fujoshi fangirls fighting for the last copy of a R-18 visual novel by a collection of BL Magazine's greatest graphic artists. That wasn't a sea of people fighting for bread, it was a warzone of lust (but for bread). Well, that's what it looked like to me at least. I should know, I saw a very similar scene when Rindou had done exact same thing... And that idiot actually got the last limited edition book.

"Hey Kuroko, you weren't here either for that time we all declared something as well." I took this as my que to leave, as I immediately backed out of the rooftop. I was not going to declare something, and risk nudity. "Where did he go?"

It was true. I had been absent that day, I had slept in at Matsuki's office writing the first instalment of _Please Teach Me More_ , but it didn't mean I didn't hear what had happened from other students. In a honesty, I've saved that scene for whenever the time came for a serious love confession/suicide. When I'll ever use it, I don't know. It'll just come to me when I need to use it, but for now, it remains as a little note on my desk board. Everyone still seemed to be trying incredibly hard to get the bread, well... I might as well contribute something.

Looking down at my palms, I stared at the two breads in hand. That was relatively easy. "We're doomed!" I coughed, catching the first year basketball club members attention.

"I got the bread."

"You're our saviour, Kuroko!" They exclaimed. I would like to hear them tell me that when they find out that I've been writing books about them... Then again, I haven't actually published any works with them in it... They've always been side characters. "Why do I feel like I'm being judged..." Whimpered Furihata.

"Yeah, it feels as though someone's eyes are burning through our very souls."

"I hope they're judging us kindly..." Added Fukada.

I mused, my phone resting against my chin as I scrutinised them under my gaze. It wasn't that the freshmen trio were that bad as material... It's just that... There was three of them, what did the universe expect me to do? Make it a love triangle? A three way love line? I've done it before, but I had more colourful characters to work with then. It would be hard since I couldn't envision it happening. Besides, according to my notes, one of them wants a girlfriend... instant repulsion in the eyes of fans. "Kagami, let me help you!" Said one of them, they swung their arm around Kagami's shoulder.

 ** _'Yes!' He internally screamed as he wrapped his arm around his idol, helping him move up the staircase. It was a dream come true, finally being able to help off the court._**

My teal eyes ran over the lines I had just typed over and over again, I looked back up at the four of them in front of me. "It's a start." I sighed, snapping my phone shut. I don't know how Matsuki was expecting me to type out books at the rate I had in Teiko... The inspiration was slow... We arrived back at the rooftop, my thoughts were interrupted when Izuki tossed me one bread. I picked it up before looking at him, I could have sworn nobody should have noticed I was here... Unless, my eyes met his. 'Can he actually see me?' I didn't say anything, unpacking the bread.

Riko smiled at me, "Take the first bite, Kuroko, you deserve it since you got the bread after all." She told me. Everyone seemed to have their eyes focused on me now, there was no escaping it as I took my first bite. This was... Euphoric... It tasted amazing, like the feeling of money flowing into my bank accounts after a mass publication of a one-shot novel. It's like that time _Evening Midnight Tryst_ secured a manga serialisation... what a rich man's world.

"Holy crap, he's glowing."

Alright that's enough, I recomposed myself and passed the bread on. I watched as everyone else took a bite from the bread... Indirect mass kissing? Was that a thing now? ** _"Here," Jiochirou looked away so that he didn't meet Ren's eyes as he held out the bread for him to take. Ren smirked, his fingers brushing intentionally over Jiochirou's fingers, creasing them before he took the bread, making sure to take a large bite before passing it on._**

 ** _"Captain, you okay? Your face is red."_**

 ** _"I'm fine!"_**

I softly shook my head, Matsuki was right... All this BL writing was turning me into a Fudanshi... "Eh, you're not going to eat some, Kagami?" All eyes stared to look at the red head teen, a large sandwich of his own in his palms. Whenever I looked at him, I felt his potential, as the main lead of a future book series... But I hadn't found the right person to pair him up with...

Kagami flinched as he noticed my narrowed gaze staring at him intently, "You look creepy, Kuroko."

"What do you mean, I always look this way." I deadpanned in response, waving his comment away as I continued to dissect his whole existence apart. Tall muscular hero with a love of food... But clearly an idiot with a narrow minded focus...

"I feel like you're judging me."

"Anyone would judge you, Kagami-San, look at the amount of food you're consuming." I told him. Similar to Aomine's character, except he didn't have someone like Momoi to balance him out... Maybe I should investigate a bit more...

"What's that supposed to mean?" Retaliated Kagami, his red eyes burned holes into my head but I took no notice. "You're just our manager, you don't actually play in real games. You don't know it but all this food is energy for the next game."

My fingers typed down a few notes, "And as your manager, maybe I should start managing your diet as well." That seemed to shut him up.

Izuki laughed, "Kagami and Kuroko seem to be getting along really well," he noted. "Watching you guys play on the court was like watching a super hero and his sidekick," he told us. "Like a shadow and his light." Shadow. Light... Superheroes. There was something stirring inside my mind, my fingers were twitching to type. Ideas were exploding in my head.

 ** _They were surrounded. The vampires inched closer and closer to them, cornering them in. He felt a sense of urgency, "Stay close to me." Order Tadase, he unsheathed his silver sword. "I don't want you to get hurt."_**

 ** _There was a scream, Tadase's head snapped around to see three vampires disintegrating before his very eyes. His lips tugged upwards into a smirk. "Don't worry about me, Tadase-kun," replied Nanao, his palm glowing a bright blue light. "I would worry more about yourself."_**

 ** _Tadase chuckled, moving in to attack. "You never cease to amaze me."_**

 ** _"Don't worry, I'll make sure you shine as your shadow." Stated Nanao, both palms glowing now as he lunged forward on his side. "And you as my light."_**

 ** _If he had turned around, he would have noticed the light red blush that dusted Tadase's cheeks. 'There he goes again, saying those things that make my heart flutter.'_**

"Wow," mused Rindou, looking over the draft. "You're actually inserting yourself in a story for once." My head nodded as I finished up the final scenes of the new instalment. "So I'm guessing you already planned your ending for _The Shadow*_?"

 _The Shadow_ , not my first fantasy book, but my first vampire book. I've always tried to stay away from the Twilight scene for a while, but it was just too tempting not to write a vampire slaying series about two partners and their adventures, and as they get closer, they're hearts grow stronger for each other in their sad despotic world. "Yeah, I'm killing myself off in the final chapter." Yeah, I liked to tease my fans.

"That's cruel, Tetsuya." Sighed Rindou. "Your fans will hate you."

I simply looked back at her, my eyes twinkling lightly. "Don't worry, last line will leave them hanging." Rindou scrolled down on my laptop to the final line of the book.

 _ **The end?**_

What a classic Sherlock ending. I'm sure that they won't hate me, not too badly at least.

* * *

*LIMA: it's like LINE or WhatsApp.

*The Shadow: This story has no relation to my other published story. Just using the name again.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! As always review! AND IM SO GLAD TO KNOW THAT SO MANY PEOPLE LOVE THIS STORY, AND FINALLY! PEOPLE WHO UNDERSTAND MY PAIN WHEN IT COMES TO THE KUROSHITSUJI UPDATE! See you next week!


	5. Chapter 5: A Gold Mine

.

.

.

 _The Secret Life of Kuroko Tetsuya: The (Straight) Boy's Love Novelist_

 _I do not own KnB¬_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"It's too large, make it more feminine."

"Just sign it in pink, it'll make it more girly that way."

"No way! It should be signed in turquoise, he's called Turquoise Angel remember?" The pen in my hand wobbled, I lifted my hand and stared at the masterpiece that should have been my signature, if it hadn't been for the massive ink smudge left unintentionally behind. I snapped my head back as I gave Rindou and Matsuki the stink eye glare, the massive eye bags emphasising my irritation and annoyance from being overworked.

The deadline was tomorrow. The book itself was done, typed up, proofread and completely printed. There were two copies made, one that I had already signed under the name Turquoise Angel for my own self copy, the other I would have been done with, if I hadn't been distracted by the two behind me. **"Shut** **up."** I warned them, grabbing a light pink pen to try and fix the mess made. I lightly went over the signature, creating a merging gradient colour with the blue ink that formed a nice light purple hue. Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, I put down the pen and left the ink to dry. I was done, finally. The two behind me clapped. Exhaustion was seeping in as I slumped back in my chair, a wool blanket wrapped around me, it was barely hanging on as it draped from my shoulders. It had been a while since I've stayed up for two consecutive nights to finish off a book. "Well done, Tetsuya!" Said Matsuki, he patted my back lightly but I didn't hear him. He was speaking but all I could see were his lips moving. My eyes felt heavy as my skull dropped back, I blanked almost immediately as I fell into a sleep state.

Ding! My hand shot out and felt around for the electronic device before I finally felt it. My head lifted, resting on my chin as I stared sleepily at the screen. I must have somehow fell forward when I was asleep, odd, I should have woken up from the impact of the fall. Maybe all those times of falling asleep in class has contributed to the hardening of my skull. Regardless, my finger moved to open the new email I received:

 _"Hey there Kuroko! I hope you're feeling better, hopefully you'll recover from the cold soon. Good news, we've won the first Interhigh preliminary match! You won't believe the guy they had playing for them, he was an exchange student from Africa. Here's a photo of him, he was so tall, but Kagami's incredible jumping ability saved us. Anyway, that's all I wanted to tell you! See you soon~_

 _From Furihata Kouki."_ Read Rindou's voice from over my head, her chin resting on my head. "You told them you have a flu? You could have come up with a better excuse."

"What I tell people is irrelevant. Where is Matsuki-sensei?" I asked, my eyes noting the absence of a usual tall pink haired man.

Rindou's chin didn't move, she only leaned forward, her fingers grabbing my phone from my palms as she opened the image attachment. "He went to submit the giveaway items to the public relations department, they'll be the ones to give it to the winner." She informed me.

"I'm surprised you still gave away one of your original drawings." It was amusing. She had been so insistent to not give away a drawing that she hadn't shown up for work for over a week, which not only backtracked printing but also the publication of the book as a whole. In the end, they had to compromise (over the phone because there was no way Rindou would step in the office and get her way without Matsuki attempting to ambush her) to instead give away high quality photocopies of the original drawings instead.

Rindou pouted, "I didn't want to but you know how he gets when the higher ups pressure him." That was also true. Matsuki was only my manager, it didn't make him his own boss, the man had his own bosses to respond to, so his actions were understandable for once. He took his job seriously, aside for the times he locked himself in his office reading shoujo mangas, and when he prayed for love. "Exotic." That was the one word that Rindou used to describe the man in the image attachment.

" _My Love From Another Country_." The words came out of my mouth as I sat up, my head knocking Rindou away, she let out a yelp in response, clasping her chin as she pouted by the corner. "Or _My Fair Exotic Romance_." The title ideas were flowing out of my mouth as I felt the writing gears spin inside my mind. Yeah, I can totally see it. "Imagine...Kagami stranded in a foreign continent, no where to go, and then he meets the prince of his dreams." I gestured to the image sent to me by Furihata to Rindou.

Rindou snorted, "Okay first of all, that is not a fair lady. Neither of them are," she told me. "Secondly, that guy is no bishouen prince or ikemen (no offence to him, I'm sure he's considered hot elsewhere) and Kagami not even remotely close to resembling a damsel in distress. His is not a fair lady. You could get away in _The Shadow_ , but straight up love at first sight romance, there's no way it'll work."

"But there's the magic of drawing," I told her. "You can always transform them into ikemen." I reaffirmed my decision.

Rindou scoffed, "I'll try my best but you should probably change those titles, they sound terrible."

" _Daddy dearest_." I deadpanned at her.

Rindou burst out in laughter, I didn't think it was that bad of an idea. "Yeah, maybe if he was his sugar daddy!" ... on second thought, never mind. Maybe I should just put this whole Papa x Kagami novel on hold until I'm fully rested and well. I don't think I'm sane enough to actually write something right now.

.

.

.

The next few weeks went by relatively smoothly, I found myself working a decent pace that allowed me to continue producing new novels. Unfortunately, I had to scrap the exotic novel idea starring Kagami and Papa because my brain couldn't think of any more elements to contribute to the story line, but it was fine. I had _Please Teach Me More_ and other works to keep my fingers preoccupied. As for my role as manager of the Seirin basketball team, it was going well. Seirin was doing pretty decently as a team, we've been on a winning streak that kept the team moral pretty high. It was a nice feeling. It was almost as nice as watching the swimming team captain feed his best friend, and co-captain his sandwich right now because the latter forgot his lunch. 'Inch in a little bit more! MOVE CLOSER!' My grip tightened on my phone as my eyes were glued at them as they sat together outside on the grass. 'A little bit more...' I brought my phone up to snap a photo. 'JUST A BIT MORE!'

"Ah Kuroko!" Exclaimed Riko, spotting me in the hallway as I normally spend my time roaming the halls during lunch break. I flinched slightly as I turned away from the window. Nearly got caught there. "Are you busy?" She asked me, approaching me.

Well... I was busying snooping around for any potential BL material like always, you know, the usual where I spy on people from other sports teams chilling out together, snapping photographs of them and definitely not listening into their conversations and morphing it into my own writer fantasies. Yeah, just the everyday ordinary usual. "Not at all." I lied.

Riko smiled, "That's great!" She told me. "Follow me, I need your help with something!" She gestured for me to follow her.

'Dammit,' I mentally swore. I glanced back at where the two swimming team members sat, 'I'll be back for you two!'. I had hoped that she would have left me alone to my own devices but I guess not, I grudgingly followed her as my feet moved by itself, my soul internally cringing as I recalled the wrestling move she had worked on Kagami whenever he disobeyed her. I was not going to take the risk, she could use those moves on me if I didn't obey her orders as Coach. My hands were precious for my work, I can't type with my toes or tongue, I needed my hands for my fingers.

We arrived at a sort of storage room, Riko smiled as she opened the door to reveal a gold mine of tapes. Wait... Could this be what I think it is? My eyes started to twinkle in delight. "Here we are," said the second year student, stepping into the room, my feet following behind her. "Alright, I just need your help to carry some of these tapes." She told me, handing me the items. "On it are recordings of some matches of our future opponents, Seihou and Shutoku." Shutoku... Teiko's Midorima entered that school! But more importantly...

"Riko-Senpai," I began as we left the room, my eyes looking back at the door. "Am I correct to assume that that room is storage place of all sport recordings?" I asked her.

Riko nodded, "Yep, inside that room, you'll be able to find recordings on all of Seirin's competition, and it's not just basketball but other sports as well."

"So, as manager, I will have access to it right?"

Riko smiled, "It's good to see you're so enthusiastic about researching our opponents, Kuroko," sighed the elder girl. "I wish the rest of the team was as passionate as you are when it comes to training, but right now... Let's go crush their moral and bring them back to earth!" She sent me a thumbs up. I had to agree. "The team has been doing really well, they're beginning to get overconfident and I don't want that happening before we face two of the three kings." She muttered beneath her breath.

My lips turned up into a slight smile, "Don't worry, I shall research them well." So well that I'll be able to create a mass of new characters for my stories! This lunch break has been worth it, I've discovered a diamond mine of material, if I've known it's existed, I would have never joined the basketball team! I could have just stolen tapes from the room. As we walked to the classroom where Riko had ordered the rest of the team to gather, a thought entered my mind. 'Maybe I should go take a look at the swimming team's tapes... Or the baseball team... They won't notice if one or two tapes were missing, right?'


	6. Chapter 6: The Tale of Two Kings

.

.

.

 _The Secret Life of Kuroko Tetsuya: The (Straight) Boy's Love Novelist_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Shutoku, they were a worthy opponent and team, after all... They were one of three kings. But that still didn't spare them from a Fujoshi's criticising eye... "They look like a group of convicts that endured hardships that successfully broke out of prison, who are now attempting to blend into society with their orange prison uniforms now customised to look like basketball uniforms." Commented Rindou as we watched the tape from Matsuki's television set. As I promised Riko, I was fulfilling my duties as manager, researching our upcoming opponents. "Hey, is that godly shooter guy not playing anymore? He was only in for like one quarter! I need to see Advisor Tomoya! Do you know how upset I was when _Evening_ _Moonlight Tryst_ ended!?" Exclaimed the second year girl as she grabbed the screen. She attempted to get a glance at him from every corner, not that she'll ever see him considering that this was a damn tape. "I'm not done with my carrot jokes yet!"

It had been established very early on, the moment we had seen him step onto the court, that he looked like a vegetable. A carrot to be exact.

"Sit down! Some of us are actually trying to enjoy the match," stated Matsuki as he pealed the girl away from the screen by force. "Kids these days." He muttered beneath his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest, giving us that judgemental look he did when he was in one of his moods.

"Adults these days," Rindou and I deadpanned back at him. "Always a failure at love." We jabbed pointed fingers in his direction. That seemed to shut him up as the man sighed before slumping over his desk in pain. That should keep him quiet for about an hour, or so.

"Leave me alone..." He whispered. What a pitiful sight...

"But those guys must be really good to be called a King," Rindou told me, shifting our focus back to the game, she was watching the screen from a more appropriate distance now. "But I don't get how there could be three Kings... Wouldn't there be total bloodshed and war now over territories?" She asked me. "I mean really, there's no way three kings could possibly co-exist in peace on one single piece of land... Unless, THEY'RE ALL LOVERS." She clasped her hands over her mouth, her eyes glowing as she embraced her fantasy.

I shook my head, sometimes she took things a bit too seriously. "They're not actual Kings..." But that idea she was saying was pretty interesting. My imagination ran a little with the scenario, maybe it would have looked a little like this...

 ** _"Come my fellow men, we shall charge and make this Kingdom ours!" Declared the Orange King. "Follow me as we conquer this land! If you do, I shall give you all carrots! Free carrots!"_**

No... That idea was just... Ridiculous. It didn't seem to work with any of my works, and I don't see it ever selling on the racks. It didn't appeal to Fujoshis enough unless...

 ** _"Come here my precious carrots," the man laughed, gesturing for the 'carrot' to come towards him. "Come and let me eat you~" The said 'carrot' was simply just a man in a costume, who let out a terrifying scream._**

I felt my face blank, 'Perhaps I should just skip over this entire thought process.' My imagination needs a break right now, too much energy was being used up to create unusable fantasies. "Maybe we should move on to watch the Seihou matches?" I suggested as I passed Rindou the tape to change.

We had begun this entire process with Shutoku games because of Rindou's insistence to see how the former Generation of Miracle member (Advisor Tomoya in her mind) was doing, now that we've watched those, it was time to move onto to Seirin's actual opponents. It's true that Shutoku would be Seirin's next opponents in the Interhigh, but that was only if we managed to first beat the first King in our path, Seihou.

The girl didn't move, she was frozen in a stupor as she giggled softly. I jabbed her side as she yelled out in pain, "What happened? Whatever it is, I am not responsible." Exclaimed Matsuki, standing up from his slump as he tossed his hands into the air.

Rindou and I shared a look before we silently shook our heads, this guy...

Rindou proceeded with my instructions as the tape began to roll. "What an aesthetically unattractive team." Noted Rindou, I sighed. "Except for the blonde guy, he looks like one of those senpais you would use in a shoujo manga to lure young girls into a karaoke bar." Matsuki and I stared at each other before we stared back at Rindou, this girl... 'What the hell goes on in her head?' On second thought, I don't think I'd ever want to take a look on the inside of this Fujoshi's mind.

Matsuki's eyes seemed to widen as he stared at the screen, "That form..." He started.

"They have nice asses." Interrupted Rindou.

Matsuki scowled in irritation, I tossed him the tape on my desk as I watched the man forcefully tape Rindou's mouth, maybe that'll finally give us some peace and quiet here in this office. Rindou waved her arms in silent protest but she was ignored. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by this pervert," said the elder man. "That form and stance looks like a type of martial arts one of my former high school friends used to study. It's actually a really good defensive technique." He pointed out as he slowed the tape and showed me the main points that I hadn't noticed before. "If you want Seirin to win, so that you can be reunited with your megane prince, you're going to have to find a way to overcome this issue." He told me.

"Matsuki-sensei," I stared at him. "You can surprisingly be smart when you want to be."

The man twitched in annoyance, "You damn kids think you guys can say anything just because you're both making a lot of money." Snapped the pink haired man as he clutched the remote with an iron grip. "You both should learn to respect your elders."

"But doesn't that mean you're just admitting that you're old." Replied Rindou, the girl had finally managed to rip off the tape from the lips, she checked her lips to ensure that no residue adhesive was left behind. "Damn that tape was strong."

"I'm not that old!" He exclaimed in rage.

My eyes stared at the screen, fixated by the game that Seihou was playing. 'Matsuki-sensei has a point... That defence is going to be an issue, especially since Seirin is more of an offence team.' I stared at the number projected on the score board. "Matsuki-sensei, do you happen to remember this name of martial arts?" I asked him.

The man thought about it for a moment, "Not really, but I can always message my friend and ask him." He told me. "When's the game again? I'm not sure when he'll be able to reply to you considering he travels often for his work."

"Tomorrow." I stated. "First thing in the morning."

Matsuki stared at me, I couldn't tell whether he was smiling or wincing. "Your perception of time sucks when it comes to anything other than your deadlines..." He murmured to himself, "Next time research earlier, not the day before the match..." He told me, walking over to his desk as he grabbed his phone to message his friend, I presumed. "What..." Matsuki froze in place. I raised a curious brow as I stared at him, did something important happen? "I GOT A LOVE MATCH! SOMEONE ACTUALLY SAID YES TO THE MARRIAGE INTERVIEW!" Yelled the man, he pumped his fist up into the air. No, nothing important at all. Rindou and I ignored him, our eyes flickering back to the screen. "Oi you brats, say something!" Exclaimed Matsuki, the man stood in front of the television, obstructing our view of the game.

"Why? It won't last." We told him bluntly.

Matsuki twitched, "What do you mean it won't last? That woman has seen the worst side of me during our arranged marriage interview when I got drunk and took her to a karaoke bar! And she still said yes to actually marrying me, this will work. This relationship will work!"

My eyes met with Rindou, he didn't get it did he... "Matsuki-sensei," I started. "What happens when she asks to see some of the work you publish as an editor and manager?" He dropped his phone, he finally understood. "She's going to find out that you publish boys love, and all she needs to do is look around this office." I pointed to the selves, filled for he rim with my books. The genre, very clearly shown, no words needed.

"Explicit boys love." Added Rindou. "R18, and above!"

I raised a brow at her, "I don't write explicit content." I reaffirmed.

Rindou smiled, "Doesn't stop the Fujoshi Angels from dreaming about it though~" I ignored her.

"And once she realises what you publish, she'll probably end up dumping you, and you'll be single all over again." I continued from where I left off.

Matsuki's hands dropped, slumping to his side, he finally got it. "GET RID OF THE BOOKS!" He moved to the selves where the first editions rested. "Tetsuya! We need to get rid of these terrible books!" He pulled at his hair.

"You're going to go bald if you keep doing that, and it's not like you can get rid of the books. Company's policy, all first editions must remain in the building, Matsuki-sensei." I reminded him. "Don't panic so much, she hasn't asked to come to your office yet." I told him, brushing Matsuki's worries aside, I focused on my own as I messaged Riko my findings.

.

.

.

"And this is the solution you came up with." I deadpanned, looking at the Seirin jersey on my being. "I never agreed to this." I told her bluntly. Riko ignored me. I could only sigh before I stared back at Kagami's grinning face, "You look like you want to eat young children." I deadpanned, my eyes followed his gaze as it landed on none other than Shutoku's resident carrot.

Kagami smirked, "I'm going to introduce myself." He marched over to the miracle member, my phone found itself in my palm within moments, my fingers creating magic...

 _ **He was confident in himself, he didn't care if he was in public, or hell, even in front of the leering and curious eyes of millions. All he saw was him, and he knew that he wanted him. He strode over to the male, wearing his best smile on his lips, "Hey you," he said. "My name is Shigure Ayabe, and you're going to remember it." He told him.**_

 _ **The other man nodded, "Ah..." He was loss for words as he held out his hand for Ayabe to shake.**_

 ** _Shigure smirked, he took the pen from his pocket and began writing on the teen's hand. "Call me when you're lonely, I'll be sure to come over and keep you occupied anytime." He winked_ _before walking_** _ **away**._

Snap. Snap. "Wow, it's Yaoi in real life." I nodded in agreement.

Wait a minute. My blood froze cold as I snapped my head to see Rindou standing beside me, her phone out as she snapped photographs of Kagami, Midorima and Shutoku's number 10# interact. "It's like a triangle of love..." Rindou whispered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, mildly surprised. She never came to a game, hell, she never came to anything not Fujoshi related. Ever.

Rindou smiled, "I wanted to watch you play!" She posed cutely with wink.

I jabbed her at the side. "Leave." I uttered lowly, giving her my best glare. "Leave now."

Rindou pouted, "Fine, but I'm staying for the match!"

"Shin-Chan!" Our ears perked from the nickname.

"Shin-"

"Chan?" I finished as we turned back to stare at them.

Rindou was grinning like an idiot, "Who do you think is the dominate one...?"

"Probably, Shin-Chan." I noted. "They make such a good pair..." I whispered, my eyes scanning the Shutoku first year duo. "... Why are you still here?" My head turned to the older girl.

Rindou smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be off now~" She began to skip away, I let out a sigh of relief. "OH MY GOD! ITS HIRO!" My head snapped back at a painfully fast speed as I watched Rindou run towards Kise Ryouta and Kaijo's captain, Kasamatsu. I felt my blood drain from my face before I took a deep breath, 'It's alright, Rindou is smarter than I give her credit for, she won't do anything reckless. She won't expose anything, she'll probably just take photographs or something.' I looked back. 'WHY IS SHE SITTING NEXT TO HIM AND TALKING TO HIM?'

"Kuroko," said Kagami, who had come back over after his little introduction to Midorima. "You look like you want to kill someone."

I nodded, "I do want to kill someone, but since that someone is too far away, I'll take it out on Seihou."

Kagami grinned, "That's the spirit, Kuroko!" He placed his hand on my head and began to ruffle my hair. I heard a familiar shriek from the audience.

I wanted to kill her so badly...

.

.

.

 _ **"I never miss a shot, so I can ensure that you'll definitely fall for me." He pushed his glasses up against his nose as he leaned, his eyes never once looking away. "Natsuki Ryouji, I will make you mine." He whispered into the ears of the new intern before he pulled away. As if he hadn't done a thing, Director Matsoba left, satisfied.**_

 ** _Natsuki Ryouji sunk to hi_** _ **s knees before finally giving in as he collapsed on the floor from the tension, his face red as he watched his boss leave. It was only his first day working as a male nurse in this hospita**_ _ **l but he had already wanted to quit.**_

That's what I would have typed up, if only I had my damn phone!

"Alright, we surpassed one King," said Hyuuga, as team Seirin had huddled around in a circle. I felt exhausted as I clung onto the nearest person to me, which was Kagami. "Now all we need to do is surpass another!" Whatever the man said next, I didn't hear it. I only nodded along.

"Coach," I said to Riko as the girl looked up at me with a smile. "Can I please be subbed out? I feel like my lack of fitness will only bring down the team..." I admitted. No matter how many times I practiced with Rindou and Matsuki during office hours, I still didn't seem to get my fitness or speed up.

The brunette girl shook her head before smiling, "I'll sub you out after 40 minutes~" Ah yes, 40 minutes, my time limit on the court before my misdirection expires as we have realised in the Kaijou game. At least now I know how long it'll take until the Swimming team realises I'm there, recording them...

I sighed, the Coach was the devil. "Yes..."


	7. Chapter 7: Crisis Alert

_._

 _._

 _The Secret Life of Kuroko Tetsuya: The (Straight) Boy's Love Novelist_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Jiochirou scowled slightly as he watched Ren lean down to level with the sleeping first year. "Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked, grudgingly. He hated to admit it, but he would have love to swap places with the sleeping first year right now.**_

 _ **Ren brushed off his worries and simply smirked, he leaned down until his face was across from the sleeping first year. "He looks adorable," mused the Coach, snapping a quick photograph of the first year in case he needed to use it in the future. "But it's too bad we have to leave now..." Ren's smirk only widened, he didn't seem remorseful at all as he leaned in.**_

 _ **Jiochirou's breath caught, 'Is he going to kiss him!?' He could feel himself panic, 'No!'**_

 _ **Ren's mouth found themselves beside the first year's ear, he blew a gust of wind into the ear.**_

 _ **Eyes fleed open as the first year screamed, "It's a ghost."**_

 _ **Ren simply smiled in amusement as he watched the teen fall off the bench he rested on, "Have a nice sleep, Kobe?" He asked.**_

 _ **Jiochirou let out a sigh of relief, his face was red, but it was hidden by the palm of his hand as he looked away from the scene, away from being caught.**_

 **Slap!** Clearly what I had just written was nothing like the scene before me. Riko lifted her hand again as she slapped Kagami hard across the face, he didn't react. He was down for the count.

Somehow, somehow... We won. We miraculously managed to beat Shutuko, the last king we were going to face. Sure, we encountered a few roadblocks during the match... The fact that Shutoku's 10#, who Midorima had kindly identified as Takao Kazunari, could actually see me clearly (thank goodness we did not study at the same school) which made him a threat to deal with, but somehow, we made it. Now, it was finally time for a reward, dinner. We would have been at the restaurant by now... But, just one problem: Kagami was asleep. Well, he had been. The red hair had managed to open his eyes, he still looked sleepy though. Riko sighed, "First years, decide amoungst yourself who will carry Kagami." She ordered us.

We looked at each other, there was only one way to settle this. 3,2,1! We each flashed a sign on our hands... I stared down at my rock, everyone else had pulled a paper... I lost. This was manager abuse. As if I wasn't exhausted enough, I now had to carry Kagami with me, somehow… 'What was the fastest way to carry him?' An idea dawn upon me, 'Wouldn't that be player abuse though?' Then again... Making me carry someone who was twice my size, this was already labour abuse. So, in my mind, my idea was well validated. I grabbed both his legs, and I began to walk, dragging Kagami's half asleep body behind me. So, what if his clothes got caught in the mud? That's his fault.

.

.

.

I muted out the red head's loud complaints, no matter how much he was yelling in my ear, I still didn't care. "You're just too damn fat." I deadpanned. Well that just added fuel to the fire, but it's not like it mattered. The moment we stepped into the restaurant I could already feel that something was off, my suspicions were confirmed the moment I spotted Rindou. She sat at Kise and Kasamatsu's table, laughing as she ate dinner with them. WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE? WITH THEM! SITTING NEXT TO THEM AND EATING DINNER WITH THEM LIKE NO TOMORROW.

Rindou's eyes twinkled as she spotted me. "Oh, Tetsu-AH!" My palm found its way to her face as I clenched her with a vice grip, my eyes staring down at her like how an exterminator looked down at a cockroach whose death was much too long overdue. "That hurts." Her words were muffled but that was probably what she was trying to say as I continued to squeeze her face.

Kise's eyes widened, "Ah, stop! You're going to her Rin-San!" He exclaimed at me but made no move to remove my hand from her face. He was probably too frightened to try. Kasamatsu just stared on, amused by the entire scene. He didn't seem as though he was going to move any time soon to help either.

'Rin-San?' My clenched tightened. 'She didn't even give them their real name?! But her artist name? Does she want us to get caught?!'

"Eh! Kuroko! Let her go!" The outcry came from Hyuuga.

Ah, that's right... I had an audience present. I let Rindou go, bowing politely before I stated, "There was a bug on your face and I wanted to slap it away." It was clear that nobody believed me, but they dropped it if they wanted to ask me anything.

"So, you two know each other?" Asked Hyuuga, looking between both me and Rindou.

"Sort of." I admitted, the same time Rindou replied, "I'm his slave." My hand instinctively moved to slap over her mouth again. Too bad Kise had already heard it!

"Slave!?" Exclaimed the blonde in shock, escalating the situation even more. "She's your slave." His face was turning red.

'What a pervert...' My eyes flickered over to the rest of the Seirin team who had red faces too, 'They're all perverts.' Then again... It makes sense, they are quite deprived in some teenage departments, being hardcore basketball heads. I made a 'tsk' sound silently before collecting myself. "We work at the same place after school." I bluntly informed them, dispelling all possible fantasies from their head. "Which is why I'm not always available after school to attend practice." I added as they all nodded in understanding, well Seirin did. Kise and Kasamatsu just seemed to take it in stride.

"Where do you work?" Asked Koganei, curiously.

Rindou was about to answer from behind my grasp, but I beat her to it, my eyes glaring to silence her as deadpanned, "A bookstore." I felt her pout her lips beneath my hand, my eyes never left hers. "And I just got a call from our boss a few moments ago, and there's been an emergency." I told her, she stared blankly at me. 'Follow.' My eyes practically demanded. "Please excuse us." I pulled her out from the seat by a vice grip on her arm, she tossed her share of the money on the table as I practically dragged her out of the shop. As soon as we got out the door, we spotted Shutoku's ace duo heading in, but I made sure that we left uninterrupted. No need to get caught in that disaster waiting to happen.

Within seconds, heavy rain fell.

"We should probably get back inside then..." Supplied Rindou. "It seems things are about to a bit wild inside there."

"No, we're running." And so, we did.

Even if the rain drops were heavy, I could still feel it, the tingling in my bones. The excitement almost shaking me to the core, 'Must write...' After today, my brain was overloading with ideas. 'Must update...' My fist clenched tightly.

.

.

.

"Kids these days… so youthful, so healthy and carefree," muttered Matsuki as he placed his wet umbrella aside to dry. He stared at us, an amused expression on his face as he scanned over our towel huddled forms at our desk. "Did you both have fun playing in the rain before I came to fetch you?" He teased, smirking. The rain had gotten so bad to the point we had to call him to pick us up from the nearest playground when it was clear we couldn't go on any further. Needless to say, he had found us huddled underneath a massive king penguin slide as shelter.

As he took off his wet coat, it was evident that he had gone on another one of his ridiculous dates from the purple suit he was wearing. "No," I replied, sipping at the warm vanilla milkshake in my palms. "We had to run here before 'someone'," I didn't bother to hide it as I jabbed my thumb over at the girl sitting behind me. "Accidentally revealed my identity." I told him. Matsuki raised his brow, urging me to continue. "She went up to Kise Ryouta and spent the day with him." I deadpanned, shooting a death glare over at her. "Even introduced herself as her artist pseudonym."

Matsuki winced and let out a tired sigh, "That's dangerous, Rindou." He told her. "He could link the artwork you draw back to you, and thereby, Tetsuya..."

The girl shrugged, her hands wrapped around the hot chocolate in her palms. Her pen was on the table as she took a moment to sip her warm beverage. Once we were both warmed up to our preferred comfort level, the work adrenaline hit us as my fingers immediately moved to open a fresh new document. My fingers flying over the keys at a rapid pace typing out all the scenes and scenarios that I had so desperately retained in my memories from my imagination. 'Yes... This will be my new Horoscope Romance story, inspired by Midorima's extreme dependence on Oha Asa's predictions.'

Matsuki let out a low whistle as he watched us work. I didn't have to turn to hear the quick stroke marks from Rindou's pens to know that she was clearly working up an art story from the rapid flurry of strokes made. "Well aren't you two such diligent workers, it almost makes me proud to call myself your boss. Almost." You could hear the sarcasm drip from every word. "That reminds me, Tetsuya," he called out to me. I nodded, but I didn't dare speak or risk my train of thoughts currently, my fingers still typing. "Your new book, 'The Shadow' had positive responses, well... Until they got to the ending when you decided to kill 'yourself' off." He smirked.

"Not all my stories can be happy endings."

"Yes, but considering the little cliff-hanger you left them... They would like a sequel follow up." Informed Matsuki. "Good new though, I've managed to kill the idea from the upper bosses with my excellent skills of 'reasoning' that because you had bombed your exams...your mother has grounded you so you can't work on another sequel."

'You mean skills of lying...' I shook my head, "I did not 'bomb' my exams, I did average."

Matsuki shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Well it got them off your back for now."

"And I am grateful for that."

"As all children should be, but in your case… you don't sound very grateful at all, Tetsuya..." There was a beep. Matsuki sat up in his seat with a raised brow as he moved to check his computer, it was odd for him to get messages outside office hours. His eyes widened as he swore beneath his breath. "They didn't run this through me." He ran his hand through his hair, glancing at the calendar on his desk. "Shit!"

Normally I would ignore Matsuki when he's working, but it was an odd sight to see when the man was actually stressed. He normally had a good grip on all activities regarding my work's production, promotions and activities. He was efficient, that was probably why I've stuck by him so long.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rindou, I guess even she got curious.

Matsuki let out a growl as his finger scrolled down the mouse. "Someone in the upper departments decided to arrange a live interview for Turquoise Angel without my permission, and apparently it's been in the works for months and it's too late to pull out from the event now without the black lash affecting the company's stocks devastatingly." Matsuki let out another string of curses. "I'm going to skin that asshole who arranged this behind my back alive when I get my hands on him." He muttered darkly.

It took a while, but the words suddenly sunk in. "I'm sorry... Did you say 'live'?" He nodded. "As in... _In person_."

"Live, and in person at FUJOKA *****."

"FUJOKA!?" Shouted Rindou, her eyes twinkling now. "That's the biggest event for all Fujoshi books and works in the country! It only comes around once a year and it's being held next Saturday and Sunday." The girl was close to flying over the moon as she gushed about her most anticipated event.

Matsuki rubbed his forehead, "That's probably why they arranged the event behind our backs. They knew that I would have rejected anything live or in person... but the identity of Turquoise Angel is probably one of the biggest mysteries in the fujoshi circuit, and some of the higher ups probably wanted to profit on that. Assholes." He grumbled the last part beneath his breath.

"But it's not like many people in this publishing company itself know that Turquoise Angel is actually normal everyday forgettable high schooler, Kuroko Tetsuya." Rindou added, sending me a look. "Most of them probably got the impression that it was me writing the books and Tetsuya drawing since people only ever see the two of us come in and out of your office."

"Well, they see you, Rindou..." I said. "I doubt that they even know I exist because of my misdirection." 'After all, I am a truly forgettable high schooler…' I internally rolled my eyes at that statement.

"That's it!" Matsuki exclaimed, slamming his hands down on his desk. "I have an idea!" He glanced at me and stared at me with a serious expression. "Tetsuya, how much do you trust Rindou?"

For a second there, I actually thought he was serious. "I'd rather jump off a cliff or get hit by a train before I'd put my faith in her."

 ***** FUJOKA is made up, I don't actually know if there is an actual event like that in Japan. I do know there is one for fanwork (dounshijin), but I'm not sure about one such event purely for BL work.


End file.
